huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Gareon
Gareon can stick to walls like a gecko. He can carry small objects in his mouth, but he has a bad habit of chewing on them when he gets bored. He is regularly used to cross enemy lines and report back with valuable information. Zhalia Moon received Gareon as her first Titan after being adopted by The Organization scientist Klaus. Training for years alongside her Titan, they developed a bond much tighter than most Seekers ever have with their Titans. Able to anticipate each others needs in combat and work together like no other, they are a powerful duo and should not be underestimated. he can also have a little habit of biting on peoples fingers too Gareon amulets are not uncommon, and quite a few seekers have bonded with one. History Abilities Much like the smallest insects have the deadliest venom, Gareon is the epitome of the smallest foes packing the biggest punch. Like a magical chameleon, his Titan-scales can bend the light around him, rendering him invisible against any surface, he can remain invisible indefinitely. However, attacking automatically renders his invisibility null, tactical advantages to invisibility include spying, stealth and surprise attacks. This unique ability allows Gareon to sneak behind enemies in combat and blast them with the powerful energy rays from his eyes, since he isn't strong in one-on-one combat. He is also quick enough to dodge most attacks. His stealthiness also makes him a talented scout. Also, like the Mindrone titans Gareon can cling to surfaces and move along the walls of building or caves. Gareon titans can surround themselves with a magical aura that allows them to float in place. 'Power Bonding' After forming a tight bond with his Seeker, Gareon seems to become a medium sized titan equiped with standard armor covering his chest, sharp claws and along with gaining a reptile frill around his head. He retains most of his abilities so far in the series, but with his Seeker seems to have the ability to control minds and even erase memories. This ability is called Scramble Mind. Design History Gareon is a combination of a chameleon and a lizard. The idea for him was a small, sneaky Titan who could camouflage himself and scout for his Seeker. Originally, he was a cross between a human and a lizard, but we wanted more animal-like Titans so there would be an interesting variety in the show. The first sketch shows his lizard shape and the chameleon-spikes on his back. The pencil sketch added the dots on his arms and back. Real animals use spots and stripes for hiding, and we wanted Gareon to be able to hide even when he wasn’t using his invisibility power. Plus, his spots look neat! Notice his claws and teeth in the third picture—Gareon is no gentle pet! Not only can he shoot lasers from his eyes, he has a nasty bite when he’s in a bad mood. Gareon (Pencil Sketch).jpg|The Pencil Sketch of Gareon. Gareon (Rough Sketch).jpg|The Rough Sketch of Gareon. Gareon (Final Art).jpg|The Final Art design of Gareon. Gallery Gareon's Amulet.jpg|Gareon's Amulet Gareon's Icon.jpg|Gareon's Icon Gareon.jpg|Gareon 5 Mighty Gareon's Icon.jpg|Gareon's Powerbonded Icon Gareon - PB.jpg|Powerbonded Gareon Trivia * Gareon's summoning commands are: "Show yourself!" and "Appear!" * In episode 52 - "Dante's Return", Zhalia summoned Powerbonded Gareon, but his previous icon from before powerbonding appeared. Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Titans Category:Yama-Titans